Todo por un baile
by Akari Haruko
Summary: Hinamori Momo es invitada a un baile de graduación por su mejor amigo Ichigo Kurosaki... Lo que no se imagina es que en ese baile conocerá a un apuesto chico de ojos turquesa que le hará saltar el corazón...Mi primer fic UNA OPORTUNIDAD PORF AVOR! Capitulo 2 upload!(:
1. Chapter 1

**Todo por un baile.**

Sonó un despertador, eran las 7:30 A.M de la mañana. Una chica se levantó con pereza de su cama y se dirigió al baño. Quince minutos después salió ataviada con unos jeans de mezclilla clara, una blusa blanca ceñida y unas balerinas negras.

La chica tenía una piel blanca como la nieve y tan lisa y suave como un durazno, unos enormes ojos chocolates y cabello marrón.  
Salió de su departamento y comenzó a caminar con calma por las calles de Nueva York.  
Se detuvo en una cafetería, era un lugar muy acogedor. Paredes rojas, alfombra café, sillones de colores y un agradable olor a café. Al entrar saludó a un apuesto chico de cabellos naranjas….

- Ichigo-kun! Buenos días- Dijo ella animadamente. Ichigo Kurosaki era su mejor amigo desde que se había mudado a Nueva York, el era un año mayor que ella, estudiaba por las tardes y por las mañanas trabajaba en la cafetería.

- Buenos días Momo, ¿Qué te sirvo?- Contestó el.

- Un capuccino porfavor….. Ichi-kun, me enteré de que pronto te graduaras! Felicidades! Me alegro mucho por ti - Dijo esta sonriendo.

- Gracias Momo, yo también estoy muy contento -

- No hay de que – la chica miró su reloj – ya debo irme, nos vemos más tarde – dijo Momo despidiéndose.

- Cuenta con ello, hasta luego! – Contestó el.

Momo salió de la cafetería y caminó unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a una librería, lugar donde trabajaba. Realmente amaba ese lugar, le encantaba la tranquilidad que se respiraba en el.  
Abrió la puerta y puso un letrero en que se leía "abierto" en ella. Se dirigió a un gran librero y tomo uno de sus libros favoritos, "Oliver Twist" de Charles Dickens.

* * *

En la escuela de Ichigo…

- Oye tu! Zanahoria! – Le gritó un chico de cabellos blancos ojos turquesa.

- Cálmate Hitsugaya, O me veré en la obligación de llamarte copito. - Respondió Ichigo.

- Esta bien, esta bien, Kurosaki. Sabes dónde esta Ishida? – Pregunto el albino.

- No….. Hitsugaya, a quién invitarás al baile? – Preguntó el pelinaranja.

- Iré solo – Respondió tajante.

- Uy, si sigues siendo tan frio con las chicas te quedaras solo pequeñín! – Le dijo Ichigo.

- No me llames pequeñín! Además, prefiero estar solo que una chica desesperante….. tu con quién irás? – Preguntó.

- Pues, planeaba invitar a Rukia…. Pero me dijeron que ella había decidido ir en grupo con Orihime y Matsumoto, así que invitare a una buena amiga mía, es muy guapa y agradable, además es tranquila, el tipo de chica para ti… – respondió el pelinaranja.

- Qué insinúas zanahoria? – Dijo el albino molesto.

- Nada copito, nada de nada. – Sonrió el pelinaranja, pensando que no sería tan mala idea si esos dos fueran pareja….

* * *

El tiempo pasó lento, y a pesar de que había tenido que sacudir todos los estantes y hubo una considerable cantidad de clientes, Momo se sentía muy aburrida, así que sacó su portátil y comenzó a curiosear en facebook hasta que el aburrimiento la hizo caer dormida.  
Minutos después, Ichigo entró en la librería y al ver a Momo dormida intento despertarla.

- Momo….. – Dijo sacudiendo su hombro delicadamente, como no hubo respuesta lo intento de nuevo. – Momo…. – Sin respuesta de nuevo….. – HINAMORI MOMO ABRE LOS OJOS YA! – gritó desesperado.

- Ahhhhh!- gritó Momo – KUROSAKI!- Gritó de nuevo lanzando una mirada asesina.

- shhhhh….. emmmm jejeje lo siento – Dijo el chico intimidado.

- Pfff, no hay problema…. Que tal la escuela? – preguntó.

- Enserió quieres saber? – Dijo el, a lo que Momo simplemente se encogió de hombros. – Pues es algo difícil, los exámenes finales se acercan y debemos estudiar si queremos graduarnos. -

– Por cierto…. Hablando de eso…. Tengo un regalo de graduación para ti – Dijo extendiéndole una pequeña caja azul con un moño dorado.

- Momo…. No te hubieras molestado- Le reprochó el.

- hmmmm…..- Dijo Momo mientras arqueaba una ceja.

- AAAAAYYYY A QUIEN ENGAÑO? MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS! – Gritó entusiasmado.

- No hay de que – Sonrió Momo.

Adentro de la caja había dos entradas para un concierto de la banda favorita de Ichigo, "Soul society".

- Momo….. ES EL MEJOR REGALO!

- Jajajajaj no hay de que Ichi-Kun, espero que disfruten el concierto.- dijo ella.

- Disfruten? Acaso no iras? – Preguntó el chico.

- No, el otro boleto es para Rukia, se que ella te gusta Ichi-kun, pero eres tan sonso que no te acercas a ella, así que considera esto como una ayuda de mi parte.- Le dijo la chica durazno de manera burlona.

- Momo! Eres de lo mejor!-

- Lo se, lo se.- Dijo ella.

- Jajajajajaja comamos la pizza que traje, vale? – Sugirió el, y comenzaron a comer.

Después de comer…..

- Momo, el próximo Viernes es mi baile de graduación, y como eres mi mejor amiga realmente me gustaría que me acompañaras, lo harías?-. preguntó el.

- Claro que si Ichi-kun, con gusto.- Le respondió ella sonriente.

- Sugoi!, Bueno Momo, me retiro. Que pases buena noche.- Se despidió.

- Nos vemos Ichigo, suerte con Rukia- Le dijo burlonamiente la chica mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Después de cerrar la librería Momo se dirigió a su departamento muy emocionada, ella nunca había ido a un baile, así que estaba ansiosa por ir al baile de graduación de su mejor amigo….. lo que no se imaginaba es que en ese baile conocería a una persona que le cambiaría por completo la vida….

* * *

**HOLA!  
****Esta es mi primera historia, por favor dejen reviews y díganme que les parece ^^ Prometo actualizar pronto vale?  
Gracias por leer!(:  
Atte: Akari Haruko.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Conociendote….**

El tiempo pasó lentamente para Momo, quien se moría de emoción por ir al baile. Había sido una semana aburrida y no había tenido oportunidad de ver a Ichigo más que una vez.

_/FLASBACK/_

Estaban los dos amigos en la cafetería charlando animadamente sobre el éxito obtenido al invitar a Rukia al concierto…

- Ichi- Kun! Eso es estupendo!

- Yo también lo creo…. Honestamente estaba muy nervioso antes de preguntarle, pero en cuanto mencione el nombre de la banda acepto sin rodeos, no te imaginas el alivio que sentí – Dijo alegremente.

- Jajaja, bien, ahora debes aprovechar esa oportunidad si quieres lograr algo con ella – Le aconsejó.

_- Lo hare – Dijo y luego hizo un largo silencio hasta que preguntó – Momo, ¿tu nunca te has enamorado de alguien? -_

- No….- Dijo ella con un aire de tristeza- No realmente, la verdad es que nunca he sentido nada parecido al amor con nadie, supongo que no he encontrado a la persona indicada – Respondió.

- Eso me parece extraño…. Es decir, tienes a muchos chicos detrás de ti, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que los chicos van a librería solo para verte, ¿acaso nunca te ha interesado ninguno? – Dijo el.

- No Ichi- kun, nunca -

- Ya veo…. – Dijo Ichigo – Bueno, debo irme…. Nos vemos el viernes – Se despidió y salió de la cafetería pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez, no había tenido tan mala idea respecto a ella y copito.

/ END FLASHBACK /

Pero en fin, el viernes por fin había llegado y se sentía feliz por ese hecho. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo bueno pasaría….

-  
Un chico albino se encontraba en la azotea de su escuela, se sentía fatigado…. Su semana había sido de lo más irritante. Las chicas lo perseguían con la esperanza de que las invitara al baile y ese maldito de Aizen, su maestro, le había estado causando problemas.

- Oi Toushiro! – Grito un chico entrando por la puerta de la azotea.

- Que pasa Kurosaki? – Preguntó el albino con indiferencia.

- Nada nada, solo que es curioso el verte tan pensativo….. problemas con el profesor Aizen de nuevo? – Dijo Ichigo

- Así es, agh! Ese maldito…. Se atrevió a darme una nota reprobatoria a pesar de que he cumplido en todo respecto a su materia! No lo entiendo! SIMPLEMENTE NO LO ENTIENDO! ¿Qué rayos tiene ese cabronazo contra mi?! – Dijo furioso

- Tranquilízate, eso no afectara tu promedio, tus notas son lo bastante altas como para graduarte -

- Lo se, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta, todo este tiempo he tratado de averiguar porque me odia tanto, pero todo parece tan confuso…..es un maldito – Dijo con odio.

- Te entiendo….. pero no pienses en eso, hoy es el baile de graduación, nunca volverás a tener otro, así que no te deprimas – le dijo – Además, deberías aprovecharlo para convivir con una chica, ya estas bastante grandecito como para seguir evitándolas. – Se burlo Ichigo

-A callar Kurosaki! Eso no me interesa ahora.- Dijo sin interés el peliblanco.

- Uy perdona….. así que esperas a la indicada? – Preguntó con sorna.

- No estoy esperando a nadie.- Respondió fríamente.

- De acuerdo…..- Dijo el chico zanahoria y se retiró de aquel lugar.

-  
Momo salió de la biblioteca y se encaminó a su departamento. Ya eran las 5 y el baile comenzaba a las 8, tenía el tiempo justo para arreglarse.  
Al llegar a su departamento entró rápidamente al baño y se dispuso a darse una ducha para luego arreglarse.  
Un poco después llegó Ichigo…

- OHPORDIOS! Que le has hecho a Momo? – Exlamó con sarcasmo.

- Ah? Pero si estoy justo aqui! – Dijo momo con inocencia.

- Jajaja, quise decir que estas bellísima!- Le dijo el entre risas.

- Ichi- kun! – Exclamo la chica sonrojada.

- Bueno basta, debemos irnos esta bien? – Le dijo el chico mientras ambos salían del departamento.

-  
Hitsugaya portaba un elegante smoking negro….tenía 30 minutos de haber llegado al baile y ya estaba sumamente aburrido. Ishida estaba buscando a Orihime, Renji no se despegaba de la mesa de bocadillos e Ichigo no aparecía aún. Así que comenzó a caminar por el lugar cuando de pronto….

- COPITO!- Escuchó que le gritaban y se sorprendió al ver que Ichigo venía ataviado en un somking gris y con una preciosa chica tomada del brazo.

- Que quieres zanahoria? – dijo casi sin darse cuenta.

- Quiero presentarte a una muy buena amiga mia, su nombre es Hinamori Momo- Dijó el pelinaranja.

- Mucho gusto- Exclamó Momo con una sonrisa hermosa.

- Igualmente. – Dijo el chico embobado por esa hermosa chica.

Momo portaba un hermosísimo vestido azul cielo un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, tirantes delgados y con un listón azul un poco más abajo del pecho. Sus cabellos marrones estaban arreglados en un tocado sencillo y delicado y adornado con una florecilla blanca que quedaba a tono con su piel. Se quedó observándola unos segundos hasta que….

- Disculpa…. No me has dicho tu nombre.- Dijo apenada la preciosa muñequita.

- Ahh… gomen! Mi nombre es Toushiro Hitsugaya.- Contestó totalmente rojo el apuesto chico.

En ese momento ambos se miraron a los ojos, ella se perdió en esos ojos turquesa y el en esos orbes chocolate. Fue como si ya nada más importara, como si solo estuvieran ellos dos….. Su mundo dio un completo giro de 180 grados, y a partir de ese instante, aunque no lo supieran, su vida nunca volvería a ser la misma.

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Espero mas ehh! n_n  
Prometo continuar pronto  
sayonara (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Invitación**

Ambos jovenes se miraron por varios segundos hasta que….

-MOMO!- Se escuchó un grito estruendoso.

-Rangiku- san!- Se giró la castaña para encontrar su rostro estampado en los pechos de una rubia despampanante que iba ataviada con un elegante vestido rojo de pronunciado escote y el cabello suelto.

- Momo- chan! Mucho tiempo sin verte! Tengo tantas cosas que contarte! Y las chicas! Las chicas se pondrán muy felices de verte!- Exclamó Rangiku emocionada mientras arrastraba a Momo del lugar en donde estaban.

- Yo también las extrañaba mucho- Dijo la chica durazno alegremente.  
Momo había conocido a algunas compañeras de Ichigo el día de su cumpleaños y se habían convertido en grandes amigas, pero por falta de tiempo habían perdido contacto, razón por la cual estaba muy feliz de verlas.

-Chicas! Miren quién ha venido!- Gritó Rangiku.

- Momo- chan!- Gritaron dos chicas corriendo a abrazarla.

- Rukia, Orihime! Chicas las eche de menos! Miren nada más que hermosas se ven!- Dijo Momo sin poder contener la emoción mientras miraba a Rukia, quien portaba un largo vestido negro sin tirantes y un tocado sencillo adornado por un broche en forma de mariposa negra y a Orihime que llevaba un vestido rosa a la rodilla y el cabello peinado en una hermosa trenza.

- Y tu no te quedas atrás Momo! Te ves muy bien! Rawwwrr!- Dijeron ambas chicas mientras comenzaban a reír, para después comenzar a cotillear.

-Oi! Toushiro!- Gritó Ichigo.

- No me grites Kurosaki! – Respondió el chico casi sin prestar atención.

- Lo siento, pero te veo muy concentrado observando a Momo – Dijo el chico zanahoria socarronamente.

- Ahhh, no es así! Es solo que es imposible no prestarle atención cuando lo único que hace es gritar junto a Kuchiki y todas ellas.- Dijo tratando de evadir el comentario de Ichigo, sin poder controlar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Admítelo, te ha gustado – Dijo Ichigo sonriendo.

- La acabo de conocer Kurosaki!- Dijo el albino irritado.

- Entonces no lo niegas? – dijo Ichigo entre risas.

- Calla zanahoria! Es solo una persona que acabo de conocer y punto.-

- Oh vamos copito! Al menos acepta que te pareció guapa- Insistió el pelinaranja.

- Ya basta! – Gritó el albino enojado dando como resultado una risa incontrolable por parte del pelirrojo.

***~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

- No puedo creerlo! Ishida? Enserio Orihime? – Preguntaba Momo incrédula.

- Si, comenzó a gustarme desde el semestre pasado- dijo la pelinaranja con vergüenza.

- Sigo sin creerlo… es decir, me parecen tan diferentes, pero pensadolo bien, harían una linda pareja.- Dijo Momo sonriente.

- Y que nos dices de ti Momo? No creas que no me di cuenta de como mirabas a Hitsugaya- kun.- Comentó Rangiku.

- Ahh enserio?- Dijo la castaña un poco sonrojada.

- Así es, vamos ¿Qué te pareció?- Preguntaron todas.

- Pues…. Es lindo, y su cabello me recuerda a la nieve, me gusta la nieve. Pero en realidad, es solo un conocido.- Dijo ella, aún más sonrojada.

- Oh si, es solo un conocido, jajaja.- La imitó Rukia.- Debiste ver a Karin! Estaba muriendo de celos.-

- Karin? La hermana de Ichi- kun?- Preguntó la chica durazno.

- Ella misma. Su amor platónico siempre ha sido Toushiro.- Dijo Rukia.

En ese momento Momo alzó la cabeza para buscar a Karin, y se encontró con una mirada de odio por parte de la susodicha.

- Genial, creo que no le agrado ni un poquito- Dijo Momo.

- No te preocupes, solo réstale importancia.- Dijo Matsumoto mientras sacaba a todas sus amigas a la pista.

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~***

La noche había transcurrido de manera agradable, todos bailaban y cantaban con las mezclas del DJ, se reían de sus anécdotas, comían hasta reventar y no paraban de tomar fotografías del evento.  
Una chica de cabello marrón había salido por un momento de las instalaciones a tomar algo de aire y relajarse, pues el ambiente tan alborotado y loco que había dentro la había dejado exahusta.

- Que noche!.- Dijo la chica en voz alta mientras se sentaba en un banco para después contemplar el cielo. – Todo parece tan alegre y perfecto.- dijo mientras sonreía y hechaba la cabeza hacia atrás para encontrarse con unos ojos azul turquesa. – Ahhh!- Gritó Momo.

- Tranquila tranquila, no quería asustarte…. Hinamori no es así? - Se excuso el peliblanco avergonzado.

- Si, así es, es solo que creí que estaba sola… Hitsugaya-kun cierto? .- Dijo la chica a lo que el albino asintió y luego reinó un silencio embarazoso que fue roto por un nuevo por un comentario del chico.

- Disfrutas del baile?.- Preguntó el.

- Claro que sí, y tu?.- Preguntó ella.

- Pues.. usualmente trato de evitar este tipo de eventos, no es mi ambiente. Es por eso que salí, luego te encontré aquí hablando sola y me acerque. - Dijo el albino.

- Oh…-

- Por cierto, tu trabajas en la libreria, no es así?.- Preguntó Toushiro.

- Así es! Como lo supiste?.- Dijo ella sorprendida.

- Ahhhh… adivine.- Contestó el chico rápidamente. – "Mentira, se lo pregunte a Kurosaki."- Pensó.

- Wooow! Eres bueno!.- Dijo Momo emocionada.

Continuaron platicando durante unos instantes hasta que Momo fue llamada por Rangiku a la pista de baile.

- Ahh, Hitsugaya-kun, lo siento mucho, mi amiga me esta llamando, espero hablar contigo en otra ocasión.- Dijo la chica durazno.

- No te preocupes, es más, que tal si….- Dijo el.- "Vamos dicelo! Es como si se lo pidieras a cualquier otra chica!".- Pensó.- Que te parece un café el lunes después de que salgas de tu trabajo?.- Habló apenado el albino.

- Suena bien, hasta entonces Hitsugaya- kun.- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se alejaba. Simplente no podía evitar alegrarse. – "Mi primera cita…. No, espera, solo es un conocido."- Pensó mientras se sonrojaba.  
***~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~~~***

Alguien observaba a los dos chicos hablar….

- Vaya…. Toushirou… parece que has encontrado a alguien importante….. más te vale cuidarla. Mucho cuidado mocoso.- Dijo un hombre de lentes mientras se perdía en las sombras de la noche.

***~~**~~~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~~*~~*~~~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~~***

_**Konichiwa! n.n  
Como se encuentran?... se que me tarde un poco en actualizar, gomen! Pero espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo.  
MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Me ayudan muchísimo y me motivan a seguir (:  
Bueno, sin más me retiro n.n  
~Akari~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Cita.  
*~~***

Lunes por la mañana… Un momento terriblemente fatal para cierto albino que no podía concentrarse durante una de la que sería una de sus últimas clases antes de graduarse. Simplemente no podía, o más bien, no quería dejar de pensar en cierta chica durazno a la cual estaba a pocas horas de ver. Momo Hinamori, esa chica no había salido de su cabeza en todo el fin de semana… la pregunta era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba esperando por verla de nuevo? Admitía que era muy guapa y dulce, pero muchas chicas lo son… ¿Qué había en Momo Hinamori que la hacía destacar entre todas ellas? ¿Por qué no podía sacarla de su cabeza? ¿Por qué necesitaba verla?... Cada vez que pensaba en esto, terminaba pensando aún más en su rostro… esos ojos….

- … eres todo un misterio….- Susurró el chico sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Seguro? Muchos dicen que soy más transparente que el agua.- Se burló Ichigo, interrumpiendo al chico de ojos turquesa en su mar de pensamientos.

- Callate!.- Grito el albino molesto y más rojo que un tomate.

- Apuesto que pensabas en Momo- chan!- Grito el pelinaranja aún más fuerte.

- UUUUUUUHHHHHH MOMO- CHAN!-. Gritaron Ishida y Renji para hacer más grande su vergüenza.

- ¡Ustedes 4 guarden silencio! La próxima vez están fuera de mi clase, si yo fuera usted tendría más cuidado señor Hitsugaya.- Dijo el profesor.

- Ahh claro señor Aizen.- Dijo Toushiro mientras pensaba.- "Maldito anciano!".-

- Entonces que pequeñin? Es Momo-chan?.- Preguntó Ishida curioso.

- No hace falta que le preguntes.- Dijo Renji.- se le ve en los ojos.- Continuó Ichigo.

- Dejen de molestar!.- Grito Toushiro.

- Se lo advertí señor Hitsugaya! Fuera de mi clase, tendrá tarea extra y una hora en detención!.- Lo regaño Aizen.

El albino salió de ese salón como alma que lleva el diablo. "Detencion? Pero que pasará con Momo? No puedo fallarle! Pero si me escapo….no puedo tener más problemas escolares!".  
**  
*~~~*~~*~~~*~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~*~~*~~*~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~***

-PERO QUE CANSANCIO!.- grtio Momo. Era un día MUY ajetreado en la biblioteca, estaba exhausta.

- "Lo único bueno de esto será ver a Hitsugaya-kun…. Espera… que estoy pensando? Tonta tonta! Apenas lo conoces".- Pensó.

***~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~~~~*~~~*~~***

Estaba un chico de ojos turquesa en detención, estaba impaciente, movía sus pies y jugaba con los dedos.

- Rapido rápido rápido se me hace tarde!.- Le hablaba el chico al reloj.

-No sea impaciente señor Hitsugaya! Que es tan importante que no puede cumplir su castigo? El señor Abarai me ha comentado algo sobre una chica…- Dijo Aizen.- Si yo fuera usted, le avisaría que no llegaré, le daré un trabajo extra. Debe quedarse a limpiar el auditorio con la señorita Karin Kurosaki.-

- No tiene derecho!.- Grito el chico.

- Claro que lo tengo.- Dijo el hombre y sonrió. – Si yo fuera usted, estaría caminando al auditorio ahora mismo.-

-tsk.- "muérase".- Penso el chico y se dirigió al auditorio.

Al llegar….

-Toushiroooo!- Escuchó la voz de Karin.

- Hmm… que pasa?.- Contesto irritado.

-Aizen- sama dijo que limpiarías conmigo.- Dijo ella.

-Ahh claro.- Dijo el albino sin interés y comenzó a limpiar el escenario.

Pasó un largo rato…..

-"si esto sigue así…. Hinamori…. Debo irme."- Pensó el chico. – Oi Karin! Me voy, se me hace tarde.- Grito a la pelinegra.

-"Tarde? Pero… si lo que Ishida-kun dijo es cierto, el va con esa chica tonta! No puedo dejar que se vaya!"- Pensó la chica Kurosaki.- Pero toushiro, no hemos acabado aún, no puedes irte... ¿acaso quieres más problemas con Aizen- sama.?.-

- Tsk.. esta bien, pero solo un rato más, que debo hacer?.- Pregunto de mal humor para ponerse a trabajar de nuevo.

Pasó una hora, Karin lo mantenía haciendo tareas tontas con el afán de entretenerle. No podía dejar que se fuera, no podía irse con otra chica. El albino estaba más que harto, razón por la cual decidió irse a pesar de la insistencia de Karin.

-"No es posible! Ya es demasiado tarde, hace media hora que debía estar ahí! Por favor Hinamori espérame!".- Pensaba Hitsugaya mientras corría hacia el café.

Hinamori corría a toda velocidad por la calle…

-"Ahhh! Maldición, ese hombre tardo demasiado en la librería! Ahora es muy tarde, solo espero que Hitsugaya- kun siga ahí!".- Pensaba para sus adentros.

- Donde estas hinamori?...- susurro el chico peliblanco.- Por favor… espero que sigas aquí.- se dijo así mismo mientras entraba al café. Su decepción fue enorme al no encontrarla ahí. – No…- Dijo resignado y salió del café.

No había ni dado 3 pasos cuando….

- Hitsugaya- kun!.- Escuchó esa hermosa voz que gritaba su nombre.- Lo siento mucho! Un cliente tardó mucho en decidir por un libro y se me hizo tarde, lo siento!.- Se disculpaba la chica que apenas podía respirar.

- No te preocupes, a mi también se me hizo un poco tarde. Pero ahora prefiero no hablar de eso… entramos?.- Dijo el mientras sostenía la puerta para que la chica pasara.

Ambos se sentaron y ordenaron, después comenzaron a hablar.

- Entonces, Hitsugaya-kun… que me dices de ti?.- Pregunto Momo curiosa.

- Pues…. Yo vine de Londres con mi madre, ella dejo a mi padre y me trajo aquí con ella. Después de graduarme pienso estudiar medicina… no se que haré después…. No me gusta mucho pensar en mi futuro.-

- Así que eres británico? Eso suena bien!.- dijo emocionada, a lo que el chico sonrió.- Bueno, yo siempre he vivido aquí, mi padre murió cuando tenía 12 años… a mi madre, bueno, a ella nunca la conocí. Por ahora estudio el bachillerato y cuando me gradúe tal vez estudie diseño gráfico.-

-Oh.. lo siento…. Diseño gráfico? Sabes dibujar?.- Pregunto Hitsugaya.

- Así es, tal vez algún día pueda hacerte un retrato.- Dijo ella.

- Me agrada la idea.- Sonrió el. No podía creer que estuviera sonriendo a cada momento solo por causa de la chica durazno.

- Y dime Hitsugaya- kun… Qué es lo que te gusta hacer?.- pregunto la castaña.

- Me gusta leer, es algo que amo de verdad.- Dijo el.- Y por favor dime Toushiro, no necesitamos demasiadas formalidades.-

- De acuerdo, entonces tu dime Momo…. Entonces te gusta leer? Genial! Yo también adoro leer, por eso trabajo en la librería, me encanta los libros de aventura y ficción. Hubo uno que leí hace unos días, fue tan genial! Hablaba de un grupo de personas conocidas como cegadores de almas… su nombre era…-

- BLEACH!.- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y sonrieron.

- Lo leí hace unos meses, me ha gustado.- Sonrió el albino… se sentía tan identificado, ella era muy cálida y dulce.

-Enserio?.- Dijo Momo, quien se sonrojo al ver la bellísima sonrisa del muchacho. Le parecía una persona de aspecto frio, pero tenía una personalidad agradable y se sentía impresionantemente cómoda con el.

La comida llegó y después de comer Toushiro acompaño a la castaña de vuelta a la biblioteca.

- Entonces.. ¿tu le diste esos boletos a Kurosaki?.- Pregunto el albino, pues Momo le había mencionado sobre el regalo de cumpleaños de Ichigo.

- Así es, solo necesitaba un empujoncito para invitar a salir a Rukia- chan, así que le di boletos para el concierto de Soul Society que habrá hoy.- Dijo Hinamori sonriente.

- Bien hecho, Kurosaki no podría haberlo hecho solo.- Dijo burlonamente.

- Espero que les vaya bien a ambos, mañana le preguntare a Rukia-chan como estuvo todo.- dijo Momo.

- Ja, deberás contármelo a mi, sería muy buen chisme para molestar a Kurosaki.- Dijo el chico imaginando la cara de Kurosaki al ser avergonzado de esa forma.

- No creo poder hacer eso, no me gustaría hacer que Ichi- kun se sienta incomodo.- Dijo Momo.

- Oh vamos… porfavoooor.- Dijo el chico poniendo cara de perrito.

- Perdona Hitsugaya- kun, no puedo.- Contestó ella.

- Lo harás…- Dijo el mientras se acercaba y la alzaba sobre los hombros como si fuera un costal.- De lo contrario no pienso bajarte nunca.- dijo el y comenzó a reir.

- Toushiro- kun! Nooo bajame bajame!.- grito la chica.

- No pienso hacerlo a menos que prometas que me dirás.- Dijo el de ojos turquesa.- "Pero que cojones estoy haciendo?".- Pensó.

-Lo haré lo haré, lo juro!.- Dijo Momo, quien se comenzaba a marear.

- Con el corazón?.- Dijo el

- Con el corazooon!.- Grito ella y el chico dio una última vuelta muy fuerte, que lo hizo perder el equilibrio, de forma que cayeron al suelo.- Auch!.-

-Lo siento, estas bien?.- Dijo mientras le ofrecía una mano y le tomaba la cintura para levantarla.

- Hitsugaya Toushiro!.- Dijo molesta.

- Lo siento! Jajaja ohh vamos, fue divertido.- Rió el.

- Lo fue, pero ahhhh!.- Dijo ella mientras también comenzaba a reir.

Ambos rieron hasta que les dolió el estomago y cuando llegaron al biblioteca….

-Nos vemos Toushiro- kun.- Dijo Momo mientras abrazaba al chico rápidamente.

- Hasta luego Momo.- Dijo y correspondió el abrazo.

El la vio entrar a la librería y se alejó lentamente… Era una hermosa chica, lo supo desde que la vio… Se sentía tan bien en ese instante, como si todo a su alrededor desapareciera. Hinamori Momo… esa chica misteriosa se había convertido en alguien importante en poco tiempo y el lo sabía, pero evitaba ese pensamiento.

- ..Momo..- dijo en un susurro que se llevó el viento.  
***~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~*~~~***

_**QUERIDISMOS LECTORES HERMOSOS, PRECIOSOS, ESPONJOSOS….**_

_**ME TARDE MUCHO EN SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO, NO DARE EXCUSAS PORQUE CUALQUIER EXCUSA ES IMPERDONABLE TT-TT**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! ME AYUDAN A SEGUIR ADELANTE!**_

Tierna Orfelina: Gracias, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado! __

_**LadyDy: Gracias por seguir leyendo, jajaja entonces Karin es tu esposa? Eso suena bien ;) En este caso tendrá un papel antagónico, espero que no te moleste xdd**_

_**Blackmoon9631: Me alegra que sigas leyendo, y tienes razón sin drama no hay fic, así que prometo mucho drama más adelante.**_

_**Allison95: Me parece interesante tu propuesta ;) veré que puedo hacer.**_

_**DE NUEVO LES AGRADESCO **____**  
JA NE!  
~Akari~**_


End file.
